Until the Day I Die
by McRaider
Summary: Joseph will forever be a protector, that's what he was born to do...but he was also born to love and adore his wife...based two years and six months after PD2. Last Chapter (complete)
1. The Plan

Until the Day I Die

By Stephanie

Summary: Joseph is a husband, a grandfather and a friend, but a small part of him is still the Head of Security, especiallywhen it comes to protecting the Crown. This takes place two years and six months after PD2.

Rated: PG (maybe PG-13 for violence later on)

The idea was diabolical, the premise even worse. It was simple, his name had seven letters in the first name, and the last name had seven…fourteen letters to play with, he would only need eight to get his point across. He licked the seal on the letter and smiled as he pressed it closed with his gloved hands. An evil smirk slid across his slimy face as he got up from his chair and moved towards the door.

He knew if everything worked out perfectly the man would figured everything out just in time to watch his beautiful and loving wife die right in front of him. With no ability to save her whatsoever. That would be his most joyous moment, watching him suffer the pain he had been suffering for nearly twenty years as he watched them have affairs together, love one another and just be far too friendly for his liking.

She was, after all, a queen, and Queens were supposed to hold a certain height of respect, she had damaged it all the first time she had slept with him all those years ago. Now she was paying him back for his crime. He had caused the damage now he would suffer the consequences. Grinning he didn't have to go far, he dropped the not into the mailbox just outside the castle, he would never be seen, never thought of never noticed. No one would look at him and suspect a thing about him. He was the man who could finally commit the perfect murder. A for once the perfect murder would be just as much fun for him as it would be for those who wanted to see the vengeance brought about.

With a deep breath and another sly grin across his face he slid out of sight, as the unsuspecting occupants of the castle slept on for the night, not worrying about what tomorrow would hold, not understand what tomorrow would bring, and that it was simply the beginning of the end.


	2. The Perfect Morning

Thanks for all the reviews, I wasn't expected quite so many, I have a lot of this story written so I hope to update as often as I can. -Steph-

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes and stretched out as much as she could, her hand came down to rest upon her protruding belly and she sighed. She was facing the window of their grand suite in the Genovian Palace where she ruled as Queen. Suddenly she felt an arm snake around her middle and she felt a smile pull at her lips.

"Good morning darling," came the loving greeting, Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi Devereaux, Queen of Genovia, groaned slightly and shook her head.

"Nothing good 'bout it yet," She mumbled. Nick chuckled as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. He removed himself from the bed and headed into the bathroom, he got ready as he watched her lay there and continue to stare out the window. Mia was constantly announcing that she looked like a cow, however in Nick's opinion she didn't weigh nearly enough to be six months pregnant with twins. He worried for both his wife and the two babies she was carrying.

"You know, three months from now you'll be singing a different tune," he said as he sat back down on the bed, she sighed and turned towards him, tears fresh on her cheeks, "hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently. He was trying his best to remain strong through her pregnancy, he had never really understood how the hormones worked, but both Dr. Andrews and Mia's grandmother; Clarisse said she was acting normal for a woman as far along as she was.

"I can't do this Nick, how can I be a mother…a queen and a wife, I feel," she shook her head. Nick chuckled softly and pulled her into a loving hug, holding her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Hey, this is a shock to both of us Mia, neither one of us was really expecting to have twins, but we'll be fine, it'll be twice the fun, twice the love." Mia looked up at him and slowly nodded. He nodded in return, "good girl now, go get dressed, we've got breakfast with your grandmother and Joe in a little under an hour. She looked into his eyes, their lips meet and she sighed.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too."


	3. The Other Queen

Clarisse smiled at the man she loved so deeply, her husband of two and a half years. He lay fast asleep by her side, looking nothing like the ever serious yet caring man she knew he truly was. He looked angelic, and tired.

"I know you're staring at me," came his sleepy mutter.

She laughed ever so gently and nodded. "Yes love, I am indeed watching you, it's almost time for breakfast."

"I am awake," he stated as he sighed. She laughed and got up to get ready. She smiled as she thought about the past two years, a lot had changed. Genovia loved their new queen, and even more their new queen adored Genovia. Mia was doing a marvelous job, and how could she not. She had so many people by her side helping and protecting her. She had first and foremost Nicholas, sweet Nick who had given up his chance to be King to marry the woman he loved. They had married shortly after Clarisse and Joe had. They were now expecting twins, a girl and a boy. Clarisse was aware that both soon to be parents were terrified at the thought of twins, but she and Joe continued to comfort them.

Next was Lily Moscovitz-Kelly, she had returned to marry Kip Kelly, and they now had one child, Julia or Jewels as they often called her, only eighteen months and she had most of the castle personnel wrapped around her tiny fingers. Lily had been personally trained by Charlotte so she could become Mia's personal planner, while Charlotte became Clarisse's again. The situation had been Joe's wonderful idea, and everyone had instantly loved the idea. Clarisse grinned at the thought of her husband again. Joe was wonderful; he had been supporting both Mia and Lily in all that they did. Sometimes Clarisse was sure Lily was their granddaughter as well the way Joe protected her just as much as he protected herself and Mia.

She jumped when she felt to arms slip around her waist, grinning she turned to look at Joseph, "good morning my love," he said so gently.

"Ready for another day?" She asked softly.

"Of course, we have the parade today do we not?" He asked. Clarisse nodded.

"We do, Mia isn't very happy about it I'm afraid, she hasn't been out much since the announcement of the twins."

"Well she will have to get past that, after all she'll be with them for the next eighteen years."

"Oh Joseph, you know she loves them, she's just worried and scared."

"Sounds like another young girl I knew," grinned Joe as he moved out of her way and began to dress for the day.

"Cad," called Clarisse he chuckled softly and nodded.


	4. The First Letter

Well you will all be happy to know I have finished this story, and will be beginnig on the prequel to this story which will be a tale of Joseph and Clarisse. Thanks again for the reviews hope you enjoy the rest of this story

* * *

"Sir…this was found this morning in the mail box for you…we didn't open it," explained Shades. Joseph nodded towards the man as he opened the letter. An instant chill ran down his spy as he realized how familiar the hand writing seemed to him.

**_Dear Joseph…_**

**_There is no question in my mind that you know my handwriting and are trying to figure out who has sent this as you read it. Well I will not help you…but allow me to give you this much satisfaction, the reign is over…and soon, there are fourteen days in two weeks…I will only need eight, a person for each day, by the eighth I have no doubt you will not only know who I am but I am doing what I'm doing. So I wish you best of luck my dear friend…and remember eight days…counting today._**

**_Joyfully yours…._**

**_The Joker_**

Joseph just stared at the letter in utter worry…he had eight days, no less than eight days to figure out who the hell this person was and what he was rambling on about. He looked up at Shades.

"Did you see who delivered it?" he inquired.

"No sir, no one say anyone, we believe it was delivered late last night, we've been looking over the cameras, but we haven't seen anything suspicious yet," Joseph nodded.

"Don't tell anyone about this, we'll go on with the parade like nothing has happened, shortly after breakfast I want everyone to meet in the Foyer, we're going to discuss this further…" He paused and looked at Shades, "I'm serious about this Shades, my wife and granddaughter are not to find out about this under any circumstances," stated Joe.

"I understand sir…are you officially coming back to us as Head of Security?" Shades inquired.

"Doesn't look I have much of a choice, the writer of this letter wants me…obvious, so let's give him what he wants, let's give him a shot at me," with a final look at his dear friend Joe handed the letter back to Shades and made his way to the dinning room.

Clarisse, Mia and Nicholas were already seated at the table eating when Joseph entered. Clarisse picked up on his uneasiness instantly, it didn't take the other two long to pick up on it either. He stiffly sat down, and thanked the cook for breakfast.

"So…how are the twins?" Clarisse asked, avoiding questioning her husband at the current time.

"Well…ah, we're having some trouble naming them," explained Mia.

"Actually we're having trouble with the boy, the girl's name we know," commented Nick as he grasped his wife's hand.

"The girl will be Lillian Clarisse Helen," Mia stated with a fleck of happiness in her eyes. Clarisse smiled and blushed.

"I'm honored to share such a beautiful name with two other fine namesakes," Clarisse said softly.

"And the boy?" Joe asked gently and quietly.

"Well it's either going to be Philippe Patrick or Stephen Patrick. I like Philippe Patrick, but Mia likes Stephen better," explained Nick.

"Either name is fine for a future prince," Clarisse replied softly. Mia was, was however, eyeing her grandfather who was pushing his food around on his plate.

"Grandpa, are you all right?" The older man looked up and forced a sweet smile, he pushed away his plate of untouched food and scoot away from the table.

"I am fine Mia, I should get going, I've offered to help with the parade today…" a hand reached out and he was stopped by his wife.

"Promise me I will see you at least once today?"

"I will be riding with you in the parade my love," he whispered. He walked by and paused by Mia and Nicholas.

"You watch yourselves today he whispered to them softly. Mia looked up at the cerulean blue eyes she adored so deeply and smiled as she placed a hand on his arm.

"You watch yourself out there today grandfather." He placed a hand over her smaller one and glanced a look at her stomach then back at her.

"As you wish Mia of my heart," he said in such a soft voice she wasn't sure she had heard it, with that he disappeared, leaving three very worried and confused people in his wake.


	5. The Joker

Joseph sat by his wife as the parade began, while he waved he glanced over the crowd constantly, worrying about his wife and grand children, as well as the two great grandchildren Mia carried within her.

He had drifted off one particular moment when he felt a hand inside his, looking over he smiled gently at Clarisse, who was trying very hard to control her worry for him. He sighed, patting her hand gently and returned his gaze around the crowds, looking for anyone that didn't fit or belong.

"Joseph?" She asked gently. He smiled softly at her and nodded.

"I'm fine sweetheart, just fine," he whispered.

It was nearing the end of the parade nearly three hours later when Joseph had finally managed to unwind, sure that whatever the "Joker" had been speaking off was not going to happen. He prayed the person had turned back, decided it wasn't worth it, decided he was too afraid.

They pulled up, back in front of the castle, he had allowed his guard down, and little did he know that was exactly when he shouldn't have. He stepped out of the carriage, offering a hand to his wife when he suddenly felt searing white hot pain rip through his left thigh. He didn't have time to scream in pain as he dropped to the ground, pulling his gun and crying out as he went down.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" He yelled in a haze of pain. Clarisse, Nick and Mia all got out of the carriage near him and ducked down, protecting themselves. He looked around from his vantage point on the ground. When he didn't hear any more gunshots, or feel any other danger, his right hand with the gun in it when to his eyes, he covered his eyes with his arm as he grimaced in pain.

"Joseph!" cried Clarisse as she and her granddaughter moved towards her. She reached out and touched it, eliciting a loud cry of pain from his mouth.

"Call an ambulance!" cried Nick.

"Can you get up?" Shades asked as he came over to his dear friends. Joseph forced a nod as Shades and Nick got under his arms and began to help him up. He grunted and forced back another cry in pain as he got to his feet with their help. The steps up to the castle entrance were the longest and most painful steps he ever remembered enduring in his entire life. He was aware of the blood flowing down his leg, it pulsing with pain. Shades and Nick lowered him back to the ground once he was inside. Clarisse came behind him to keep him upright.

"Joseph?" He heard her call his name, but suddenly things were becoming far away, he could understand what she was saying as he felt his eyes begin to grow heavy, "Joseph stay awake," she tried to wake him, she didn't want to hurt him, Nick shook his head.

"He's loosing blood too fast," Nick pressed on the wound with his handkerchief. That got Joseph's attention. He cried out in pain again, his eyes snapping open.

"Stay awake grandpa," Mia whispered, wiping the sheen of sweat from his cheek and forehead.

"So tired," he murmured. Clarisse wasn't aware of the tears falling down her face as she looked at him, he had lost a lot of pigment, he had gone from a white to a grayish tone, almost ghastly, his skin clammy and cold. His eyes were glazing over, and she instantly knew he was going into shock.

"Joseph, sweetheart, please," she cried softly shaking him again.

"Love…you," he murmured as his head fell to one side, blackness consuming him.


	6. Waking Up

Thanks for all the great Reviews, I apperciate all the kind feedback and some of the other, for those of you who said they didn't quite understand the story please give it a little more time, you'll understand in the next couple chapters. There will be a Prequel to this story, so please stay tuned, this story still has several more chapters!

* * *

He could hear hushed tones as he slowly returned to awareness. He was vaguely aware of the ache in his right thigh, "doctor said a couple…months…rehab…" he slowly opened his bright blue orbs that were filled with a haze of pain. He slowly looked around, Mia was standing by the door, he was obviously back at home in his and Clarisse's room. Clarisse was seated by the bed. He could feel the pain in his thigh becoming more vicious as he came closer to consciousness.

"Grandma…" Mia said seeing the blue eyes open. She moved to the bed in less than five steps. He felt rather than saw Clarisse and Mia gripping his hands gently.

"Joseph, darling?" Clarisse called softly and gently. He turned his eyes towards her, taking a deep breath, pain still shooting up his leg. It was slowly becoming unbearable.

"Nick?"

"We're all fine sweetheart," Clarisse answered his question. He nodded hesitantly.

"How do you feel grandpa?" Mia asked gently. He felt confused. Suddenly images flashed through his mind, images of the note, and of being shot.

"Like I've been shot… What's the damage?" He requested softly.

"Well you lost a lot of blood…" Mia paused then continued after a moment, "the bullet cracked your femur. The doctor says you'll be fine, with two or three weeks of rehab," he looked at her and shook his head.

"Shades…I need to see…" Clarisse looked at Mia in worry. Seeing this look worry began to mount in Joe's mind. "What happened?" He began to try and rise, his pain went from an annoying ten to a quick thirty. He felt both girls pushed him back down.

"Shades will be fine, well he was hit in the shoulder early this morning, but the doctors said he'll be fine," Clarisse said softly.

"I need…Lionel…now!" He ground through another wave, nausea hitting him this time.

"Grandpa…"

"Damn it Mia!" he growled. She nodded and hurried out the door. He could feel tears of humiliation coming to his eyes as he grabbed the near by trashcan and used it. Clarisse stood beside him, rubbing his back through the dry heaves. Finally he lay back, his face ashen and drenched in sweat. He glared, angry at himself for showing his weakness.

"Joseph honey…."

"Clarisse, you don't understand the situation…I love you, but I can't get rest right now…not now…" he grunted. Moments later Mia, Nicholas and Lionel entered. "Mia, honey go get your grandmother something to eat…please…" Mia didn't argue the issues this time, together the two women simply left.

"I trust Shades filled you in Lionel?"

"Yes sir, we….you received two more letters prior to the shootings. I have them if you'd like to read them?"

"Shootings? You mean Shades wasn't the only one?" Joe questioned.

"No…Joe, you're friend Bobby Cranston was killed yesterday…" Joe looked at Nicholas, he wouldn't mourn now, he didn't have time.

"That's three people in three days…" He paused, allowing the pain to return to a dull roar, "may I see the letters please?" Lionel nodded and handed him the two other letters.

_**Joseph,**_

_**Day one is up and you saw the repercussions, as I said earlier the reign is over, you will pay for all that you have sinned for…hey by the way how's the leg, heard I nearly snapped it in two with that bullet. Its day two and today another friend will go, say goodbye…**_

_**Officially,**_

_**JOker**_

_**Joseph,**_

_**Day Three has arrived and another good man to go down, how's your dear brother? Oops that's right I took care of him yesterday. Today another man in black will go, say goodbye to the dear man.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Spades.**_

"Spades…and two jokers, there something in these letters…"

"And those he's hurt or killed," Nicholas said, "Don't worry grandpa, they'll figure it out, but you need to rest."

"I was shot, that was two days ago, I'm fine, just give me a cane…" Joseph said trying to get up again. Lionel and Nick both pushed him back down. He grunted again.

"Joe, you're aren't even close to being healed yet, just relax." Joe's eyes got angry and wide.

"Relax! Lionel how can I relax when people…my friends are being hurt and as Head of Security it's my job to make sure you guys don't get hurt," he grunted again and carefully swung out of the bed.

"Joe…" Nick began.

"Are you going to stop me, or help me!?" bit Joe through pain. Nicholas quickly decided that trying to stop the man would be impossible, so with a deep sigh he grabbed the cane near by and helped the man to his feet. Part of him was sure he'd come to regret this much later when Mia and Clarisse found out, but he would suffer then for his crimes.


	7. Found

Thanks for all the great reviews! And for those of you who asked me to tell who it is...sorry guys you'll just have to wait and see :) I am currently working on two other stories right now, the prequel to this story and then a sort of sequel to this story. Those are coming a little slower than this did for some reason, but bare with me because as soon as I have at least two chapters of each I'll be ready to post those as soon as this one is finished. Please Review! Sorry it's so short.

* * *

They were half way to the surveillance room when Mia and Clarisse were passing and saw them. 

"My GOD! Are you completely out of your mind!?" bit Clarisse as she hurried over to her husband. Joe looked at her; she was angry, angrier than he had seen her in a long time. He was sure he looked as horrible as he currently felt. His leg was aching with a new pain every second.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Mia looked at her own husband, and then back at Joseph.

"He was going to get up with or without us, at least if we helped he might not kill himself," explained Nick as they hurried to get Joe to a nearby chair in the hallway.

"Have you lost your mind? Joseph you're hurt, and I realize that doesn't mean much to you, but you are healthy enough to be out of bed, this isn't some tiny injury, you were shot, and you could get very sick. Look at you, you're running a fever already," she groaned as she felt his forehead and the heat radiating from it.

"Clarisse I don't have…time for this," he paused to breath through the pain.

"I don't care Joseph, you're hurt, and I'm not going to have you hurting yourself further. Now…."

"No, Clarisse…dammit, it hurts okay, but someone is after me, this wasn't an accident. Someone wants me to know he's after me, and that puts everyone I know and love in danger. Now you'll excuse me, but I'm not going to lie in bed and let someone come and get me, or worse kill you or Mia to get to me!" he growled out in anger. Clarisse and Mia were stunned in silence. Everyone in the castle knew that Joe had a wrath when someone he cared for was being threatened, but she had never heard or felt it turned on them.

"Fine…" with that Clarisse turned and stalked off, Mia looked back at her then at Nicholas and Joe.

"Grandpa…she loves you and she's worried, she spent all of the last two days by your side worrying if you would make it or not. It was scary, we were all worried. You have to see where she's coming from," Mia explained gently. Joe looked up at her and took the girl's hand.

"Mia, I see where you are all coming from, but I have been injured before, this is nothing new for me. The only difference this time is I'm married. She worried before but this is different for both of us. Mia, please understand my side of it, I have gotten three notes in as many days foretelling someone's death. And for three days someone close to me has died. I have no idea who could be next, but I'm not going to risk it being your, Clarisse, Nicholas or any of the staff here. Please Mia, I'm sorry and I'll tell her that myself, and when this is all over she can put me to bed for years, but please understand I'm doing this for you," he explained in a pain filled voice.

"I'll go talk to her, please be careful," she pressed a kiss to his forehead and hurried off after her grandmother.

Joseph looked up at his least favorite security officer and Nicholas. He loved Nicholas like he would a grandson. The boy was such a strong man and had helped to support Mia through all they had suffered through the past two years. Joseph had always approved of the young boy.

"I thank you for helping me with this, I should not however involve you young man…" Joseph said looking at Nicholas.

"Nope, sorry Joseph, you need help, and I'm not going to leave you now when you need it most, Mia and Clarisse would never forgive me," Nicholas stated gently.

"All right, then lets go somewhere else, the surveillance room is the best place, Lionel go gather up all the rest of the Security, try to find Lily if she's still in the palace," Lionel nodded and hurried off, Nicholas sighed and helped Joseph up again as they moved the last few yards to the security room.


	8. Solving

Well over twenty men and a few women stood in the room that was far too small for all the people. Joseph sat at the table, all of them looking over the shoulders of others as he explained what was going on.

"Maybe there's something in the letters," suggested Lily gently.

"Such as?" Lionel asked.

Lily shrugged, "I don't know, something, he keeps identifying himself as Joker…"

"Except the last letter, he identified himself as 'the Spade', "explained Nicholas.

"So obviously we should look for something in the way he's signing the letters. What about the way he signs the end?" Lily asked.

"The first one was Joyfully, the second was Officially yours and the last was Sincerely…" read Joe.

"Which means nothing…"

"Maybe…someone get a piece of paper!" she called out. She waited then began to write down the words. She stood up and looked at them.

"Joker, Joker, Spade, Joyfully, Officially, Sincerely, Joseph, Bob, Shades…what does this all mean?" Nicholas asked her.

"Nothing if you read it across but look at it this way," she quickly jotted something down

Joker Joseph Joyfully

jOker bOb Officially

Spade Shades Sincerely

"Oh…my, he's spelling something…"

"He's spelling Joseph," whispered Joe.

"Yes but even more there's a pattern, the way he's signing it, we'll have to look at tomorrow's letter to know for sure, but he's alternating the letters, the persons' name either has the first or second letter to agree with your name," Lily pointed out.

"How did you figure this out so quickly?" Lionel asked.

"I took acourseof psychologyin college, we had to solve all kinds of puzzles, the third semester we were assigned letter from a killer by the title of the "Black rose killer" he spelled out the name of the women he was ultimately looking to kill. His way or writing was very similar to this person's. The point was really to assess the mind of the killer, but we learned some neat tricks..." Lily explained.

"You're amazing," Joseph whispered looking at her with a smile. She grinned.

"Thank you, now it's your job to figure out the next step. I can tell you this much the next person has an E for the second letter in either their first or last name," explained Lily.

Joseph's face suddenly went white, everyone's eyes were fixed on him as he looked up at Lily, "Clarisse Renaldi," he whispered in a fearful voice. He was up trying to get out of the room within seconds. Lily and Nicholas rushed to his side to help him. Somehow he managed to get past every horrible pang of pain as he hobbled towards his room.

"Sir…" He shook his head.

"Lily, you've become another granddaughter, please go find Mia, both of you, I'll take care of My Clarisse…" he placed his hand on the door knob, allowing the pain to pass he then pushed the door open, inside he felt a small smile cross his face, Mia and Clarisse were sitting on the bed together talking. He looked back at Nicholas and Lily then pointed inside. They smiled as they all moved inside. The two women looked up, Nicholas' eyes began to glow as he looked at his wife.

"Any room in that bed for a few more?" Nicholas asked. Mia moved over slightly, he moved towards the bed, sitting down beside her he took her in his arms, kissing her cheek. Lily smiled softly at the two couples.

"Well, I have my own sweetheart waiting for me, goodnight Mia, Nick, Joe, Your Majesty," with a final nod she headed home. Joe stood at the door, his eyes boring into Clarisse's, love filling his heart; love and pain.

"Joseph…" she whispered softly. He shook his head, the pain was slowly becoming unbearable, in both his heart and his leg.

"Nicolas…" he whispered. Nicholas got up and moved to his friend and grandfather.

"Take Mia…go spend a good night with each other," Nicholas nodded, Mia smiled, she pressed a kiss to Clarisse's cheek then headed out the door, she stopped and looked at Joseph.

"I love you grandpa, and so does she," whispered Mia as she pressed a kiss to Joe's cheek as well. He smiled and nodded.

"My dear sweet Mia, thank you for helping her, but now I'm afraid it's my turn to be the weaker of the two of us." Mia smiled and together she and Nicholas headed back to their suite. Joseph moved closer to the bed, when he was sure he could collapse without hurting himself further he felt his legs fold beneath him, finally giving into the pain and shaking that had been running through his body for the past four hours.

"JOSEPH!" Clarisse was by his side in a moment, helping getting him further on the bed she held his head in her lap.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he murmured. She shook her head, touching his face she could feel a fever still raging through his body.

"You're running a fever," she whispered gently, "Joseph, does it hurt?"

"On a scale of one to ten I'd say it's a thirty or forty," he grunted. She figured as much, she hurried out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Grabbing a wash cloth and some water.

"You're an insane stubborn man…" she stated as she began to dab his forehead with the cloth, "which is perhaps why I love you so deeply."

"Clarisse, hold on," he sat up a little more, breathing through the pain, he gripped her hand for a moment, "Clarisse, my darling, I'm sorry…I…"

"You were worried, and scared?" Joseph looked at her, he had spent years placing his walls p around him, unfortunately that had been the one thing about Clarisse, she could always pull his walls down, climb up them or see through them.

"I…yes I suppose I was. Clarisse I'm sorry honey."

"It's all right, we'll get through this darling, just try to get some rest tonight."


	9. hEarts

Dear Joseph

By now you've probably figured out my pattern, but if you still don't have me then you have no way of knowing who I could get next, and believe me, I will get someone else soon. Today is the fourth day, and I'm no fool so let us stop playing around. Give me what I want and I won't kill anyone else. And Joseph you do know what I want.

Eternally,

Hearts

Joe was quickly becoming frustrated, he had agreed to remain in bed today as long as he was kept informed by what was going on. With Shades in out until the day after tomorrow that left Lionel and Lily to fill him in on everything that happened.

"This man…" He grunted. His family, as well as Lily, Captain Kelly and Lionel all sat around him in their suite.

"What does he want grandpa?" Mia asked gently.

"Me," it was the one word that made everyone in the room cringe. There was no denying this person indeed wanted Joe and if only to kill him.

"What are you going to do?" Lily asked.

"I don't know yet…" Joe whispered.

The man stood perched not far from the window, peaking through he aimed the gun, tracking the woman, finally getting her where he wanted her he pulled the trigger.

The glass to the left of them shattered, "GET DOWN!" Cried Nicholas as he protected his wife and their babies, Captain Kelly grabbed his own wife, covering her with his own body, while Joseph and Nicholas protected Clarisse. Joseph, now stuck on the floor grimaced as he looked around at the shattered glass.

"Everyone all right?" He asked, Kip looked around, the gasped as Lily was sitting beside him grasping her arm.

"It's just a graze," she whimpered, tears filling her eyes in pain.

"Come dear, let's get you cleaned up," Clarisse said as she and Mia got up and carefully helped her to the bathroom.

"Nicholas, watch them," Joseph demanded. He looked at Lionel and then at Kip.

"I'm sorry Kip…"

"It wasn't your fault Joseph…who were they shooting at?" Joseph looked down at the letter and realized the next letter in his name was an E.

"Probably exactly who they hit, Lily's last name is Kelly. This guy is playing an evil game of hangman…"

"One that no one seems to be able to win at," replied Nicholas as he came back into the room.

"So what do we do?" Kip asked.

"We protect those closest to us, Lily is safe, so far this…Joker hasn't tried to kill anyone, my friend Bobby was a lucky shot, no one else has been killed. I don't think he really wants to kill anyone but me, he's just warning me, over and over until I finally give myself up," whispered Joseph.

"You can't do that Joe, you could get yourself killed," stated Nicholas.

"There may be no other option, the basic fact is this guy said in the first letter he was only going to target eight people, that leaves P, H, and C from my last name left before he's hit all eight. You could easily be the P, H could be…anyone and I know C is going to be Clarisse. If this guy hits Clarisse and we don't catch him before that than I guarantee the next person will be your wife. I'll be damned if I'm going to let anyone else I care about get hurt," he stated. Lily, Clarisse and Mia slowly came out of the bathroom, Lily looked pale but no worse for the wear. Kip hurried to her side.

"Are you all right?" He asked gently, she smiled and nodded.

"I'll be fine," she replied ever so softly.

"We need a plan," stated Mia looking at her grandfather.

"Mia…" he began.

"Grandpa, he's not just targeting people you care about he's targeting my people, my friends and I can't let him get away with that. So please don't try to leave me out of this, I want to help, so does grandma."

"All right, then you are correct we need a plan, we also need a new window, so let's see if we can't get both those done in one sitting," he said gently.


	10. Chapter Ten

Upon Mia and Nicholas' request Lily and Kip moved into the Palace for the next couple weeks, they didn't mind they often spent their days there anyway, plus Julia got to spend more time with Aunt Mia and Uncle Nick.

Nicholas was beginning to worry about his wife as well as Joe and Clarisse. Being six months pregnant with twins Nicholas didn't want something to happen that caused Mia to go into premature labor, especially at this point. Neither baby in her womb was big enough to come out and possibly survive that's what worried him.

He sat quietly staring at the wall opposite of him as he let his mind wander, he could only imagine what was in store for himself and his wife three months from now if all went well. His beautiful wife would give birth to their two beautiful babies, and everyone would be happy, the palace would be filled with happiness again.

Part of him was dying to see his babies, he loved them already, Mia constantly joked with him that they already knew who he was. He had long since taken to reading to them…and Mia. He was going to be a wonderful father in Mia's eyes, but in his own eyes, he was a little worried.

"Nicholas?" Came a voice, looking back Nicholas smiled as Clarisse entered the thrown room. He smiled, he and Mia had come to share their reign over Genovia, becoming King Nicholas and Queen Mia. Nicholas had been hesitant at first, afraid people would think he was trying to take over, but Mia had urged him to join her or more to help her.

"Sorry your majesty," he whispered smiling at her.

"I'm not your queen anymore," He grinned gently.

"If you don't mind me saying grandmother, you will always be my queen, I was born and grew up under your reign, I used to dream of meeting you. I had quite a crush on you for some time. Now you're my grandmother, I adore my wife but you will remain the Queen of my heart," he said smiling at her. She smiled and hugged him, she had become much more openly affectionate since marrying Joseph.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" She asked gently of him.

"I was just thinking, how's Joseph?"

"Sleeping for now, God only knows how long he'll remain that way. He's not feeling too good I'm afraid he may have an infection, but he refuses to get checked by a doctor until the case is solved. What about you? Where's Mia?"

"She's resting, she's trying to get used to having two tiny kicking bodies inside her stomach. Apparently our little girl is quite the kicker and enjoys kicking her brother," he chuckled softly.

"You'll have to watch her," smiled Clarisse.

"Were you scared?" He asked.

"You mean when my sons were born?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Nicholas, I was terrified. You never know what kind of a parent you'll be; I still worry about my parenting skills from time to time. I wasn't just raising my boys; I was helping them to raise their children someday."

"I'm not sure I follow?" He said gently.

"Think of it this way, what your mother taught you, her mom taught her right?"

"Yes I would imagine."

"And you will teach your daughter or son the very same things correct?"

"Yes…Oh I see," he said smiling.

"You're not just teaching your children, you're teaching generations of children ahead of yourself, without you even knowing it. So all parents question themselves, but the really good ones always do. If you didn't then you don't care much about your children. If you don't worry about them and how you're doing with them then you aren't teaching them anything. Nicholas you're going to make a fine father one day. I have no doubt of it, your children will adore you, much like Mia adores you."

"Do you ever wish you had married Joseph earlier, to have children with him?" She smiled softly and looked at her son.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He nodded.

"Joseph and I do have a child, my youngest son Philippe is Joseph's child," Nicholas raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry do you think less of me?"

"No, actually I don't, I'm just surprised. But I imagine how I felt about Mia, and I realize that I was willing to go to any length to be with her…if it had meant the two of us…having an affair I probably wouldn't have hesitated."

"Well, your situation was very similar to Joseph's and mine. I was very fond of my husband, but I loved Joseph. He was always there Nicholas, always there when my husband was gone or not able to be there. And one night, we went just a little too far… I think Rupert knew in many ways, or at least had an idea of what was going on, but he loved me anyway, I wasn't oblivious to the fact that he had an affair or two of his own. I'm not saying it was right, but I'm saying it happened, and now nearly forty years after my eldest child was born I don't regret having at least one child with Joseph."

"Was Isabella his too?" Everyone knew the story of little Isabella, the Princess that should have been. She died at two years old from Leukemia.

"Without a doubt, she had the darkest hair and the bluest eyes, eyes that didn't belong to me or Rupert. Wow, my little Clarisse Isabella Marie, I haven't thought about her for years."

"Does it still hurt?" Nicholas asked softly. Clarisse smiled softly and gripped his hand gently.

"Every day, but it's gotten much better. Joseph was excited to know it was a girl; he had spent every moment wishing for the girl. Rupert was even excited about the little girl. So when she was born everyone was thrilled, we didn't expect her to get sick so soon and so quickly. It broke both their hearts."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Oh my dear Nicholas, it was in no way your fault."

"Mia is terrified as well," he whispered.

"Mia is still so very young, she has a lot of things left to experience, running a country was probably not on her priority list seven years ago. Don't worry Nicholas, when your beautiful twins are born I have no doubt she will rise to the occasion like all women do."

"Thank you Clarisse," she smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Why don't you go rest with your wife, I'm sure she misses you, I have a husband to go check on," he nodded.


	11. Eleven

He rolled over slightly groaning as he felt pain spike through his leg. He buried his face deeper in the pillow, trying not to remember why his leg hurt badly. He stretched his hand out, looking out for his wife's warm body. He opened his eyes when he didn't feel her beside him.

"Clarisse?" He called looking around without getting up, "Clarisse!" He called, suddenly becoming worried, his sense becoming all too aware.

"Joseph, Joseph, what's wrong?" Clarisse asked hurrying out of the bathroom. He collapsed against the pillows.

"I…I" he shook his head, he had felt terrified. Clarisse could apparently read it in his eyes, she sat down and placed her hand against his forehead.

"You're still running a fever, Joseph I'd feel better if you let me get the doctor for you."

"I'm fine Clarisse, and if everything works out, this will all be over soon," he whispered looking at her. She nodded.

"I certainly hope so; you don't look like you can take much more of this."

"Joseph!" Steven, on of the security men; came bursting into their room, Joe looked up at his friend with surprise on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We just got this a few minutes ago," Steven said holding the letter out.

Dear Joseph

So you have completely figured me out, now your biggest problem is figuring out who I am. Good luck with that. As you know this will continue Joseph…each day another will die until you either locate me or I kill you. You know what I want Joseph, and I want you,

Positively Yours

Prince

He shook his head…then suddenly a thought popped into his head, "Steven, go find Mia and Nicholas, get them here, without bring them near any windows." Steven nodded and hurried out the door.

"What's wrong Joseph?" Clarisse asked gently.

"It's someone in our staff Clarisse, I swear it is, it must be, I've had two cards with the guy basically telling me he knows I know. Clarisse he couldn't possibly know that unless he was in the briefing room with us when Lily figured the thing out. I have the feeling you were yesterday's target until he shot Lily, the day after Lily figured out his pattern. It makes sense. It's someone in this palace."

"Any ideas who?" Clarisse asked.

"A few, but…I want him to give it away, the fact is he has the chance to come and get me any time. I can't exactly get up and run away, so I'm going to try and trick him out of this."

"I don't like the sound of that Joseph."

"You're worried about me being sick, if I can fake sick and you tell the security guys about it, maybe he'll come and try to get me tonight and kill me. Look it may be the only way, he's getting clumsy."

"Joseph…"

"Shh…." They paused when Nicholas, Mia, Lily, and Steven came inside.

"Morning grandpa, how are you feeling?" Mia asked. Joseph eyed Steven, not oblivious to the look he was getting from the man.

"Um, not so hot," he replied. Mia was slightly surprised by this, Joseph was not a person to openly admit feeling bad, "Steven, could you go find Shades and Lionel and bring them back here, Shades should be out of bed."

"Yes sir," with that the man in black disappeared.

"You think it's Steven?" Clarisse asked as the three friends entered the room, closing the door behind them, "Joseph he's been here longer than you have, he was here two years before you were here."

"This is exactly why it would make sense that he's angry at me. Think about it Clarisse, he was passed up to be your security officer, instead he got put on the boys, until they were adults, he also got passed up for the job of head of security. Wouldn't you be mad if that happened to you?"

"It does make sense Grandma…or at least it would if I understood what you were talking about," Nicholas chuckled as did Joseph and Clarisse.

"Joseph thinks one of our own is trying to kill him, apparently he thinks it's Steven."

"It wouldn't put it past him, he's got a nasty temper," explained Lily.

"So what do we do?" Nicholas asked.

"We lure him to us, he wants me, we give him a shot at me, literally."

"Such as?"

"I pretend I'm much sicker than you thought, you bring in the doctor, have him make a very loud comment, with Steven in the room that I've got an infection, and that I may no make it through the night. Then tonight we get Shades, Lionel, Kip, and four of our other security officers, and we give him a shot at me."

"No Joseph… absolutely not, I won't let you take this risk."

"There's really no option, based on what I've read already someone else is going to get shot today, and I think it may be Nicholas or Mia. I can't let them get hurt, this may be the only way, besides I trust them all. You'll be telling Mia something in their room, out of the way, as soon as we know everything is safe…well you'll know."

"I don't like this," Mia stated.

"I don't either," completed Nicholas.

"I don't see another option, think about Lily, Steven was in the room when you were going over the letters wasn't he."

"Of course we all were."

"Was he anywhere nearby when I was shot?" Lily thought for a moment.

"No, he had been assigned to do crowd duty…" Nicholas replied.

"And when Shades got hit?"

"He was on break…"

"And he's the only other person who knows Bobby Cranston, because Bobby used to work for us at the palace until he retired."

"Sir, here are Shades and Lionel," Steven said reporting back.

"Great, thank you Steven, could you go do a perimeter check please?" Steven nodded again and headed out.

"What's up boss?" Lionel asked.

"Shades how do you feel?"

"Much better Joseph, I'll feel better when we catch the guy whose doing this."

"Good because we're going to catch them. And here's how…"


	12. The Hunter becomes the Prey

Clarisse stood by the door, watching the doctor standing over her husband. Sighing the doctor moved towards her and shook his head, "I'm sorry Clarisse, he let the infection go for too long. He probably won't live to see tomorrow."

"Can't you do anything for him?"

"Clarisse, staph infections can't always be treated as well as we'd like. I wish we could have kept him in the hospital, but unfortunately trying to move him now would be…deadly. I realize we're in the twenty-first centaury, but people still die from infections today. I'm sorry Clarisse," she nodded, feeling tears filling her eyes. The doctor sighed and left the room. She moved towards the bed, sitting beside her husband on the bed, she gently placed a hand on his forehead, it was beaded with sweat. She had stripped him down to just a pair of boxers; they were doing their best to keep his fever down for as long as possible.

"My dear Joseph, hold on darling," she whispered, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She heard the footsteps long before she heard her granddaughter's voice.

"With all respect Grandma, this wasn't exactly part of the plan…I mean you aren't really going to let this play out like…well this are you?" Mia asked desperately, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. Clarisse sighed, her eyes cast down at her husband. She had just gotten him, she wasn't ready to lose him yet.

"I don't see any other choice Mia…" Clarisse replied in a very soft whisper.

"But grandma….this wasn't supposed to happen," Mia whispered.

"Mia, do you think I really want to risk Joseph's life any further?" she took her husband's hand in her's, pressing a kiss to the back of it, like he for her on many occasions.

"Don't worry your Highness, we'll protect him," Shades spoke from his spot beside the bathroom. Clarisse looked up at him and smiled gently.

"I have no doubt you will, but he needs to protect himself."

"You ladies should go now," Lionel said gently.

Night had fallen, Shades was beginning to worry that nothing was going to happen and that all of this would be in vain. Then around midnight his mind began to change. He heard rather than saw the body creeping through the dark of the large suite. Shades gave a quick thanks to whoever was watching over them at knowing where the queen really was.

Steven stood over the bed, a gun poised to shoot whoever lay in the bed. Shades took a deep breath, suddenly holding it when Steven began to speak, "I should have gotten the promotions, Clarisse should be mine!" bit Steven, with that he watched as Steven pulled the trigger once, Shades grimaced at the sound of the thud the silencer created…twice…third times a charm. Shades thought, his gun ready beside his head to take the man out. Steven stepped forward, and began to pull back the sheets.

"Freeze!" yelled Shades, Lionel came from behind Steve, also wielding his gun. Steven looked around, three more plus a police officer and Kip stood beside the door.

"You're too late…"

"Think again Steven, check out what you just shot," Shades grinned, the lights were flipped on and Steven's eyes widened in surprise as he was faced with three pillows filled with bullet holes.

"What!? How?"

"We moved Joseph to the hospital three hours ago, when he really did develop a staph infection. Besides he couldn't get Clarisse to go with the plan if he wasn't moved to the hospital first. You let your emotions get the best of you, not that that's anything new for you!" bit Nicholas who had just arrived.

"You're under arrest, let's go Steven," spoke Kip.

Nicholas and Shades walked stood in the door way to the hospital room. Clarisse looked up from beside the bed and smiled.

"Hey there's the King," Joseph called weakly from the bed. Mia looked up at her husband and grinned.

"How'd we do?"

"We caught him, he'll be off the streets and out of the castle for a very long time. How's Joseph?"

"Just woke up maybe an hour ago," replied Joe from the bed.

"Good to hear, so you're in the clear?" Nicholas asked.

"He's getting there," replied Clarisse smiling.

"I will indeed live to see another day," stated Joseph from the bed.

"I never doubted you," chuckled Nicholas.

"Unfortunately he's got the next two months ahead of rehab ahead of him to get the strength in his leg built up," Clarisse stated.

"I'll be fine, don't believe a word she says," chuckled Joseph.


	13. The exciting Part

Two Months and Eighteen Days Later

"Your majesty, you have a visitor," Clarisse and Mia looked up from Mia's desk. Peter, the newest Security guy had come a month ago and was doing wonderfully. He was friendly sweet, Mia had joked she saw a little of Joseph in the young man.

"Thank you Peter, send him in," Mia said gently with a smile. They looked up again and smiled as Joseph came in, cane-less, with only a bit of a limp. Mia giggled and clapped while Clarisse met him with a big hug.

"How's the leg feel?" Mia asked hugging him as well.

"Not half as well as the rest of the body," he chuckled pressing a kiss to Mia's cheek, "so, what's the ball looking like for tonight?"

"It'll be here before we know it," grinned Mia gently.

"I can't wait," stated Joseph.

"Neither can we," Mia said rubbing her stomach. It had grown larger in the last two months, and her hormones had evened out. Mia was excited to see her babies.

"Well you tell them they'll just have to wait, wouldn't want to ruin a beautiful ball gown," he chuckled.

Mia had to admit by four she was beginning to notice a sharp pain her abdomen, but she could still feel the babies moving so she discarded it as nothing and kept going. Dinner was wonderful, all to celebrate the capture of Steven and the soon birth of the twins. However by seven Mia was started to feel those sharp pains a little more often. She danced with Nicholas, while Clarisse took the floor with Joseph. There was no question Joseph was back to normal and looking great.

The grin he was wearing was amazing as he danced with his beautiful wife. Mia sighed and leaned against her husband, resting her head on his chest she sighed.

"How ya doing?" Nicholas questioned gently.

"I have this pain," she whispered. Nicholas paused and looked at her, he gently took her beautiful face into his hands.

"What kind of pain?" He asked gently. She looked up at him and grimaced.

"The kind of pain…that one gets when they're in labor," Nicholas's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"How far?" He asked softly.

"Oh I dunno, somewhere around twenty to fifteen minutes apart…oh there's another one, please tell me I'm not in labor," she whispered quietly. Nicholas smiled at her.

"Uh, sorry honey I think you are," he paused a moment.

"What do we do?" She asked quietly.

"We make the announcement, honey I'm afraid we have to get you to the hospital and now."

"I'm scared," she whispered. Nicholas touched her cheek gently, stroking it with his thumb.

"I know honey, I know, let me go tell Joseph and Clarisse," he said, before he could pull away Mia grabbed him closer.

"Please, just give me another minute," he sighed and pulled her closer, deciding the babies had waited this long that another minute wouldn't hurt them. He kissed her head as he held her.

"I'm here honey," he whispered softly, running a hand through her dark hair. A tap on his shoulder drew his attention, he smiled at Joseph.

"How's our favorite mother to be?" Joseph inquired.

"Apparently she's been in labor since about four this afternoon," explained Nicholas.

"Actually since about nine this morning," grimaced Mia smiling weakly.

"You take Clarisse and Lily, get her to the hospital, Charlotte and I will take care of the crowd. Mia, hang on for as long as you can," Joe said. Mia and Nicholas nodded. Joseph kissed her cheek and smiled, "you'll do fine," he hurried them out the room then sent Lily and Clarisse after them.

Joseph had remained behind with Charlotte to finish up saying goodbye to the people at the ball. When they arrived at the hospital Lily was there to greet them.

"Everything all right?" He asked nervously.

"She's in labor, they don't think she's going to have the baby for a few more hours though, I think she might be up to a visitor," Joseph nodded. They moved to the elevator, once off the lift they found her room. Nicholas was by her side, trying his best to comfort her as she whimpered through another contraction, meanwhile Clarisse was on her other side, "I've got someone here would would like to see you," came Lily's voice. Nicholas looked up and smiled at Joseph.

Joe came over on the other side of her, taking her hand in his he looked down and smiled at her, "think of it this way Princess, at least you have painkillers," Clarisse glared at him for that comment.

"Funny," muttered Clarisse.

"You…you mean…."

"Oh yes, your grandmother suffered through eighteen hours of labor with no painkillers, how many bones did you break darling?" He asked smiling at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm about ready to break some more," Clarisse joked gently.

"Oh god!" Mia cried loudly as she felt another contraction course through her body.

"Shh, I'm here Mia, I'm here," Nicholas said sitting behind her as she leaned back and cried softly.

"I can't do this grandma, I can't," she cried. Clarisse smiled gently; stroking the girl's cheek she shook her head.

"Yes you can Mia, you've done so many wonderful things. This is just another step. Trust me it will be worth it when you hold those two beautiful babies in your arms." A smile spread across Joseph's face as he remembered holding his son for the first time, even holding Philippe for the first time had been an amazing experience. And his daughter…she had been something special for him.

"Please stay with me," she cried. Clarisse looked up and smiled.

"If Nicholas doesn't mind, I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be darling."

"Your mother and step-father should be here soon," Lily said gently. Mia looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm going to be a mom Lil," whispered Mia. Lily nodded and pushed some hair out of her face.

"I know it honey, I know it, just remember it's the best feeling in the world to have those little arms wrap around your neck or to read to them at night," Lily whispered.

"I love you," whimpered Mia. Lily nodded and pressed a kiss to her best friend's forehead.

"I love you too, now Joseph and I will go meet your family," Mia nodded.

Seventeen Hours Later

"Nicholas count to ten, Mia on ten you can stop pushing," explained the doctor. Mia shook her head no, "Ready push!"

"One…two…three…"

"MAKING IT STOP!" She screamed through the counting, God it hurt, the worse part was she had to do this twice," she felt tears streak down her cheeks.

"Breath Mia, come on honey," called Nicholas through her sobbing.

"Mia, you must breathe, you'll never make it through the first let alone the second if you don't breath and do what the doctor says," Clarisse said gently, grasping her other hand.

"Mia, you're almost done with this one, two more pushes and you'll have your first baby," Mia shook her head.

"I can't do it," she whimpered.

"Don't quit on me now honey, you're doing a beautiful job," spoke the doctor, "Push," with another might breath she pushed and screamed at the same time. Nicholas could feel three fingers smashing together, silently thanking God it would be over soon.

"Good girl, almost done with the first one, come on honey," the doctor spoke again. There was a sharp cry that penetrated the air of the room. Mia collapsed against her husband as he laughed and smiled.

"Coagulations, you've got a beautiful baby girl, six pound two ounces, fourteen inches long," Clarisse grinned as Mia nodded.

"Can I hold her before I pop the next one out?" She asked. The doctor chuckled and nodded.

"Here, meet your baby girl," Mia looked down at her, tears running further down her face.

"Oh my little baby girl," she cried, unable to believe this had actually happened. Nicholas touched the baby's head and smiled.

"Well Mia, I'm sorry to say, but I think your next baby is ready to meet you," Mia nodded as she handed the baby off to her grandmother.

"Oh Mia, she's beautiful," whispered Clarisse as she looked down at the little girl. The second child was far easier as the tiny baby boy let everyone know he had arrived and didn't appreciate being cold suddenly.

"A boy and a girl, congratulations," the doctor said, "the boy is eight pounds, three ounces, sixteen inches, no wonder his sister was kicking him. We'll finish this up, and stitch you up and you'll be as good as new in no time. Mia, I have to say this as your doctor, you need to wait a few months before…having intercourse, it'll make it easier on the stitches." Mia nodded, understand. She grimaced as they finished cleaning her up.

"Can I hold my babies?" She asked gently. Clarisse smiled and handed the little girl to her, meanwhile the nurse brought the little boy over to her. She was awed. Tears continued to slip down her cheeks.

"They're so beautiful…Nick, she has your nose," she said looking up at her husband. Nicholas smiled and looked at them.

"They have your ears."

"Is that good or bad?" Mia asked.

"Oh, well I happen to love your ears," he said grinning. Clarisse smiled and slipped out, giving the couple some peace with their newest additions.

Joseph stood up, seeing her first and smiled at her, "Clarisse?"

"Mother and babies are fine, a boy and a girl, both are beautiful mom and dad are comparing while we speak," grinned Clarisse. The family all smiled and hugged each other.

"When will she be up to seeing us?"

"Dr. Andrews says they're going to move her and the babies to a suite in a few moments, and then we can all come see them."


	14. Happily Ever After

Clarisse popped her head in the room; Nicholas was sitting on the large bed along with his wife, his shoes off, holding one of the two babies, Mia was holding the other. Mia was holding the little fist in her hand smiling softly down at her. Nicholas was busy looking between the twins and his wife.

"Up to any visitors?" Clarisse asked. Mia looked up, she looked much better, her hair had been pulled back, she was dressed in a sweatshirt now, trying but she looked ten times more comfortable.

"Absolutely, I know you guys would love to know their names," Mia said smiling. With that her mom, step-father, Lily, Kip, Joseph and Clarisse came inside.

"Can we hold them?" Helen asked smiling.

"Of course, but first we want you guys to know they're names," Nicholas replied. Getting up he carried the little baby over to Clarisse he smiled at her, "grandmother, we'd like you to meet Lillian Clarisse Isabella Devereaux,"

"Or Isabella as we'll call her," explained Mia. Clarisse's eyes were filled with tears as she took the infant girl into her eyes. She was stunned; the baby girl had dark brown hair and big blue eyes, just like her Isabella has.

"Is…"

"We named her after your Isabella Grandma," explained Mia.

"We thought it only proper," Nicholas whispered. Clarisse looked down at her great-granddaughter and felt the tears slipping down her cheeks.

"My dear Isabella, she's so beautiful," Clarisse whispered. Lily had come over to look at the baby as well.

"I'm honored," whispered Lily.

"As am I," replied Clarisse. Joseph moved over to the little girl and smiled.

"May I hold her?" he asked. Clarisse nodded and handed the baby off to her great-grandfather. He looked upon her, his own eyes filling with tears, "Mia, she is the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen, my Isabella was almost as beautiful," he looked at her and smiled.

"And we'd also like to introduce Philippe Joseph Nicholas Devereaux, otherwise known as Joseph," Mia said. Joseph's head shot up at her, tears that had filled his eyes were now falling down his cheeks.

"I do not deserve this…" he whispered.

"But you do, you are so amazing to us and for us, we wanted you to know, and our children to know what you mean to us," explained Nicholas. Joseph smiled, as did Clarisse.

"They're beautiful," whispered Clarisse.

"May I hold my grandson?" Helen asked. Mia nodded and handed the little baby to her mother. Patrick grinned and ran a gentle hand over the head.

"You two are going to make wonderful parents," Lily said coming over to Mia's side and wrapper her arms around her best friend.

"You guys were right, it was worth every second to have them with me now," Mia told her and Clarisse. Clarisse nodded and came over to the bed as well.

"So is it safe to say there could be a third Devereaux child in the future?" Clarisse asked.

"Oh, I think if Nicholas is up to it, then I may be as well, but not for a few years…I'd like to treasure these two for awhile," whispered Mia looking back at her two babies.

"I can't believe my little baby has a baby," Helen whimpered.

"Lily, we'd love it if you and Kip would consider being the God-parents."

"We would be honored," replied Kip as he looked over Joseph's shoulder.

"Welcome to the world my little angels," Mia whispered as she was handed her two babies back.

The End for Now…


End file.
